Cut Throat
by Castlelover26
Summary: Castle and Beckett are best friends. Castle gets hurt and it makes Kate realize she needs to start taking risks even if it means her heart may get broken. I have NO idea where this story is going but it will probably be like True Love Never Dies.
1. It's Now or Never

It had THE worst week of her life since her mother died. It had been two years since Kate had gotten shot. Alexis was off at school (she decided to apply to Yale and got accepted) and Castle was still following Kate around.

It had been two years since Castle and his mother were held hostage by bank robbers. It had been two years since Kate had her mental break down and it had been two years since they were trapped in a basement with a tiger. Still they weren't together. But Rick and Kate had become best friends over those two years telling each other everything…. Well almost everything.

This case was a terrible mess. 5 victims all stabbed to death. All middle aged, fairly attractive men. Kate and Rick had finally gotten a lead when they found a second blood source on the most recent victim. It seemed that the victim didn't go down without a fight and he gave the killer a good beating and injured him. The blood belonged to an Adriano Estrada.

They got a hit off their APB on him. Estrada was living an abandoned apartment building. On their sweep of the building Beckett and Castle found him on the sixth floor and followed him. Estrada turned the corner and disappeared, Castle, being… well, Castle, decided to run into one of the rooms after him without being armed. Once in the room Castle lost sight of him. He searched the room frantically but couldn't find him, when he was about to turn around to go find Beckett he was grabbed and had a knife held at his throat.

"Don't say a word or I will kill you" whispered Estrada. He walked them slowly into a dark corner in the room and waited for Beckett. Once Beckett cleared the other rooms she went to look for Castle.

"Castle?" she said, when she walked into the room she saw a slight movement in the shadowy corner of the room. "Estrada let him go!" Estrada walked into the middle of the room with the knife still held to Castle's throat. Beckett swallowed hard and tried to talk Castle's way out of it. "Adriano you don't have to do this… let him go and I won't have to hurt you." Castle spoke,

"Why did you kill them Adriano? Were you jealous of them? Were they more good looking than you? More intelligent?"

"Shut up!" he yelled, "Just… just shut up! They didn't deserve to live! And neither do you!" Estrada moved the blade for a better angle on Castle's neck. Kate didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream, cry, and kill the bastard with his own knife.

Before she knew what had happened, her gun had gone off and Castle's arm and neck were bleeding. Beckett's bullet had grazed Castle's arm and struck Estrada in the shoulder but as the bullet hit Estrada his knife nicked Castle's throat badly. Kate immediately called for an ambulance and ran to Castle's side.

A tear rolled down her face while Kate told him to hold his hand over his neck and firmly as he could. He obliged and sat down because the loss of blood from both wounds was making him dizzy and lightheaded.

More tears broke free from Kate's eyes while she ripped off part of her shirt to tie around the wound on Castle's arm. Castle couldn't put enough pressure on the wound on his neck so she placed her hands over his to help him. A couple minutes later 4 paramedics arrived. The first two helped the crying Estrada onto a stretcher while Kate told him he was under arrest and told the paramedics that when he was healed he was in police custody. The other two replaced Kate and Rick's hands with their own as they carried him out on a stretcher. Kate followed them down to the ambulance and forced her way onto the ambulance with him.

While in the ambulance she held his hand as tight as she could, "come one Rick. Stay with me Rick! Stay with me!" Kate couldn't hold it in anymore, she started to sob uncontrollably. Rick, just barely conscious, placed a blood stained hand on her face.

"It's all going to be okay Kate" he said, his voice a low whisper. Kate held his hand to her face. She turned her head to kiss the palm of his hand then placed his hand back on her cheek and looked down at his bright blue eyes.

She could look into those eyes forever. That's when it hit her. Kate Beckett was in love with her best friend. It would have been more exciting if her best friend wasn't dying in front of her. If he made it she would tell him that, but what if he didn't make it? What if he died and he didn't know she felt the same way he did? It would crush her. She had to tell him. It was now or never.


	2. Rick

**Hey guys I'm SOOOO sorry I haven't updated lately! I've just been so busy with school and family and friend problems but I finally got stuff done! I should be updating True Love Never Dies soon but I can't make any promises! I hope you guys like this chapter I don't think it's as good as the last one but we'll see :) sorry for any spelling and grammar errors.**

**Recap: _Rick and Kate went to get a suspect. He was dangerous and held a knife to Rick's throat, Kate freaked out and shot the guy accidentally grazed Rick's arm. When the bullet went through the suspects shoulder his knife knicked Rick's neck._**

* * *

><p>0<p>

"Rick… Rick I love you… I love you so much", Rick lightly moved the fingers on her cheek.

"Finally" he said hoarsely with a small chuckle, "I love you t-" Castle's hand went limp and slid off her face and into her lap. His eyes fell closed.

"No Rick! Rick stay with me! Rick!"

**0000000000**

Kate had seen her fair share of dead bodies in her line of work. She'd also seen people die right in front of her; but Kate forgot how hard it was to watch someone she loved disappear right in front of her.

_I should have been with him, _she thought to herself. _He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have to be in the hospital getting surgery because someone held a freaking knife to his neck! I let him down... he is my best friend and I let him down... I love him... we can't do this anymore, he has a daughter and a mother who would be so lost without him...He can't shadow me anymore. I won't allow it. He is way too important to m-_

Kate's thoughts were interrupted by Martha calling her name, "Kate! Kate how is he?" The older woman ran up to Kate. Kate stood up from her seat,

"He's... he's in surgery right now Martha." Kate gave the woman a big hug. "I'm so sorry Martha... I should have been there with him... it should be me, not him."

"Katherine Beckett, stop it. He knows the consequences of the job and so do you... I just... I'm sorry but I don't need you blaming yourself while my son is in there fighting for his life." Martha collapsed into the seat behind her.

"I... okay. I'm sorry... did you contact Alexis?" Kate asked as she sat down next to the older woman.

"Yes I called her. She has exams all this week but will be on the next flight here right after they're finished. I have to text her updates though."

"That's good. I hope she'll be able concentrate." said Kate sadly.

"Yeah, me too. Knowing her she won't but she'll still ace all of them." Martha smiled a sad smile.

"I'm going to go ask the nurse for an update." Kate placed a hand on the older woman's leg and stood up, making her way to the information desk on that floor.

When she got there there was a nurse who looked approximately Martha's age sitting there with in scrubs staring at a computer. The elderly woman looked up at her with a smile. "Hello, May I help you with something?" the older lady asked calmly.

"Umm, yeah. Kate Beckett NYPD. Richard Castle... he went into surgery for a neck wound... do you have any updates on him?"

"Umm let me check," the nurse clicked her mouse a few times and typed in some information, "I'm afraid he's still in surgery." Kate sighed.

"Can you please keep me posted?"Kate asked fiddling with her mother's ring.

"Oh yes, of course." Kate thanked the woman with a small smile and walked back to where Martha was sitting.

** 0000000000000**

As Kate made it back to her seat she saw several people filling the seats surrounding Martha that were empty just moments ago. The gang had finally arrived.

When Lanie, who was sitting between Martha and Esposito, saw Kate walking towards them you all but ran to meet her best friend. "Honey I'm so sorry!" exclaimed Lanie, as she hugged Kate. Kate didn't hug back. This didn't surprise Lanie because she knew hugging could bring out the locked up emotions inside. "You don't have to be strong all the time Hun. It's okay to cry once in a while." said Lanie quiet enough so only Kate could hear. Kate nodded.

"Hey guys." she said recognizing everyone else's presence. "I, uh. I'm going to go outside for a little fresh air. If there is any news... someone come and get me?" Everyone nodded. Lanie rubbed her hands up and down Kate's arms before allowing her to walk towards the stairs.

Kate threw the door open and ran down the couple flights of stairs and collapsed on the ground.

Tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. _Why did she shoot? Why did Rick have to tell her he loved her? Why did she have to tell him she felt the same way? Why did he have to be so stupid and go into the other room? Why did she take her eye off him? Why does he have to wiggle his way into everything? Why does he have to be__her everything? _All these questions were running through her head, as she curled up in ball resting her forehead on her knees.


End file.
